


What's A Home?

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, Home, No idea if this makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: She asked that from herself everyday.
Kudos: 5





	What's A Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing two drabbles in one night? It's more likely than you think

Lucy wondered if she ever really had a home.

Otto's home used to be the orphanage, but now it had changed. Now it was H.I.V.E.. Otto didn't have a problem with that. Otto adapted easily. Any place could be home for Otto is he simply accepted it as such.

She wasn't like that, sure, she absolutely loved H.I.V.E., but after all the time she had spent there, she still couldn't call it home.

Laura talked about her parents a lot, about how much she missed them and how she couldn't wait to see them again after all of this was over. No place could quite be home for Laura other than where her parents were.

Lucia wasn't like that, she never got to meet her father and her mother had died too soon for her to know her all that well and become attached.

Wing's home used to be with his parents, but after his mother died and his father got so distant, he couldn't exactly call it hime anymore. It had taken him a while to fit in at H.I.V.E., but now he could finally call it home.

The Italian girl couldn't exactly say the same thing, sure, things were so much better at H.I.V.E. compared to where she used to live, especially after her grandmother left her, but she there seemed to be just something missing.

Shelby waz a tough one. Some would say she'd never had a home, some would say her home was at H.I.V.E. and some would claim her home was with her family. Then again, some people said she was a street girl whose stories about her rich parents were all made up and some even claimed she was a demon inhabiting a child's body. The claims went on. None of them were ever confirmed. But as far as everyone knew, Shelby's home was where she wanted it to be. As simple as that.

It wasn't that easy for the girl with powers. She couldn't just fit in anywhere and call it home, there was always something pushing her out and making her stand out and no matter how hard she tried to call some places home, she couldn't.

Voncontessa Lucia Sinistre was beginning to think maybe she didn't have a home.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this doesn't make any sense-


End file.
